


Chicken

by centrifuge



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PURE AWESOME, bicuriousness, possible crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrifuge/pseuds/centrifuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that escalated quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken

            There were plenty of perfectly logical reasons why days where they both worked the same shift ended in sleepovers. It was perfectly harmless; two heterosexual males who were perfectly comfortable with their sexuality, sharing a bed. It was, in short, perfect.

            It had begun as, and continued to be, a thing of necessity. Spock had had to sacrifice his bedroll in order to escape – they gained enough ground to escape as the bear-like beast ripped it apart and rolled in it – so Kirk had donated his to the Keep Spock From Hypothermic Shock Fund.

            “You’re shivering,” Spock said in the darkness.

            “I’m pretty sure you can’t see in the dark,” Kirk just managed to keep his teeth from chattering. “That should have gone on your ‘skills’ portion of your resume.”

            “I can hear you vibrating,” Spock said, “and as I recall, you did not even read my curriculum vitae.”

            “True,” Kirk said cheerfully, rubbing his upper arms before tucking his hands in his armpits.  “I believe the expression that fits best here is ‘tl;dr.’”

            “I applaud your attempt to redirect.” Spock unzipped the side of the bedroll. “You will not be functional in the morning if you do not remain warm. Get in.”

            “Insubordination _and_ seducing a superior officer,” Kirk mused as he toed off his shoes and shimmied into the opening Spock had made.

            “Oh my god, you’re _warm_ ,” Kirk said. “Vulcan space heater. This is the best.” Then he fell asleep.

            And came awake instantly when Spock sat upright, breathing hard. He pulled the phaser from under his pillow and aimed it out into the darkness, before turning to look at Spock. “Where are they?” He hissed, but Spock just shook his head. “Spock?”

            “It was—a dream,” Spock said, and Kirk saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Spock’s right hand slowly unclenched, trembling slightly, and he lay back down.

            “Hmmmmm,” Kirk turned on his side to look at him, putting Spock’s ear about a centimeter away from his mouth. He spoke so quietly he couldn’t hear himself. “Okay.”

            Spock was silent, which Kirk took to mean Vulcans don’t have recurrent nightmares, Captain. He kept his thoughts to himself and fell back to sleep, and did not wake again until the sky lightened.

 

            That was the first time. The second through fifth time occurred following a serious misunderstanding with a newly-encountered race that not only had warp technology, but also some frankly insane weaponry. Both Spock and Kirk’s quarters were damaged in the fight. They – along with a quarter of the crew – were double-billeted in temporary quarters.

            Kirk dropped his duffel bag of borrowed clothes on the floor of the rec room and kicked it up against a wall next to the two standard-issue bedrolls there. He was sweaty, bruised, singed, and had a dried trickle of blood coming from his temple. “Well, this is convenient. I don’t know about you, but I could sure do with a lot of punching and kicking right now.”

            “You can do your best to make contact, Jim.” Spock set his duffel next to Kirk’s and circled to the other side of the mat. Spock had abandoned his uniform because it was encrusted with stiff, sticky patches of blood, and the smell was making him sick. He was down to his regulation undershirt and a set of loose black pants, and toed off his shoes and socks. They were both bone tired and wound tight. Kirk tossed his head to loosen up his neck muscles; Spock breathed deeply and balanced on the balls of his feet, every muscle in his body under flawless control. Kirk danced around the mat; Spock flowed like quicksilver. But it was Spock who finally made the first move, and the next, and the next until he realized that Kirk hadn’t made a single offensive move.           

            “What are you doing?” Spock said, and Kirk hit him square in the face.

            “Distracting you,” Kirk replied breathlessly. “Did it work?”

            Spock touched his lip and his fingers came away wet. “Only once.”

            Spock lunged, and finally Kirk fought back, and they were fairly evenly matched. After some time, Spock noticed a latency in Kirk’s responses: he was getting tired. Finally, Spock swept Kirk’s feet from under him and landed him on his back.

            “I think I’ll just sleep here,” he panted. “Toss me my bedroll?”

            Spock picked up both bedrolls and dropped them next to Kirk, who seemed torn between shucking his sweat-drenched kit and trying to catch his breath. He had his undershirt half off, one arm naked and the hem rucked up to his sternum. The other hand was on the fly of his pants. The veins on his arm were raised to cool his blood faster. Spock watched the beat of Kirk’s heart press the life-giving fluid through him, and remembered why he wanted to break things so badly. Why he wanted to break a certain newly-encountered species’ ship so very badly. He unrolled his bed and lay down on top of it. Kirk took his shirt off, managed to unroll his own bed and get on top of it without actually sitting up. He lay on his back, his arms up behind his head. He stank like sweat and man. Spock was oblivious, staring at the ceiling with his hands folded on top of his stomach.

            “If we had not both chosen beta shift to allow Chekov and Sulu to attend Scotty’s party, and had not we allowed most of the crew to attend, we would have suffered heavy casualties. And yet, not one. Not one.”

            “The moral of this story is never say no to a party.” Kirk yawned. “I mean, unless you’re being noble. Which we were. Which is why we’re still alive.” They were silent for a little while. “Did you lose anything important?”

            “Of value? Negative. I do not feel it necessary to have tangible reminders of my wealth.”

            “No, I mean, significant.”

            “Ah. Then, several things.” Another long pause. “I suppose you would like me to list them?”

            “Only if you feel like it, but yes. I am curious.”

            “Very well. There was a box made of wood from a Terran pine tree.”

            “Go on.”

            “In it was a small quantity of sand I took with me from Vulcan when I left home.”

            “Ah.”

            “When the new Vulcan colony was built, I took a sample of the soil from Omicron Twelve and also placed it in the box.”

            “…Oh.”

            “That was, perhaps, the most significant item I lost. Also lost were a photograph of my parents, an incense burner, and my lyre, all of which can easily be replaced.” Kirk turned his head to look at him, but Spock trained his eyes on the ceiling. “The box would be much more difficult.”

            They were again silent for a time, and Spock was drifting off to sleep when Kirk said softly, “Gaila’s comm badge.”

            “I was not aware the two of you were close,” Spock murmured.

            “She was the first person who told me they loved me and meant it. I didn’t deserve it, and I wish I could have returned it, but she was… kind. In a non-ingratiating way. She deserved so much more than she got. She didn’t have any family, so they were going to bury her personal effects along with her. I stole her badge from the box. It’s not valuable and completely indistinguishable from the hundreds of thousands of badges like it. Which I guess is a reminder, you know? There aren’t just red shirts and yellow shirts, Orions or Vulcans, they’re all just people who deserve kindness and respect. Life is short for all of us. What we do, every day, is try to find a way to establish a link between all forms of intelligent life and recognize the kinship we have, despite our vast differences. If we put walls up and refuse to communicate with people whose beliefs we disagree with, or who have different moral values than we do, then we only lay the groundwork for future bloody wars. I mean, look at today. Sulu sneezes and they blow a chunk of our ship away. We have important work to do and it’s not all phasers and fist fights.” He smiled, his eyes half closed. “Not that I don’t so enjoy our little repartees.”

            “I don’t think that losing Gaila’s badge will prevent you from remembering this.”

            “No,” Kirk agreed. “It was more of a touchstone than anything.”

            “Do you miss her?”

            “Of course. But there are a lot of people to miss.” Kirk closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “Spock?”

            “Yes, Jim?”

            “Can I…?” There was a rustle of fabric, then Kirk was nudging Spock’s left arm up and away from his body. Kirk settled in against Spock’s side, right up against his heart. “Just for a minute.”

            Spock awkwardly folded his arm around Kirk, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder. “Is this a normal thing human males do?” He asked the face scant inches from his.

            “How would I know?” Kirk’s breath felt cool against Spock’s skin, and it soothed him against all odds. “I just… sleep better…”

            Spock got the sense that “Just for a minute” actually meant “for the rest of the night,” and a gentle snore confirmed his suspicions. He’d gotten played, as Kirk would say.

            It remained unremarked that Spock slept easier that night as well. It required rigorous scientific testing, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

 

            The next night they exchanged a long, wordless look, and eventually moved their bedrolls together. Kirk pulled Spock’s arm over his shoulder so that Spock’s body was curled around his back. The next night Spock fell asleep with his head cradled in the crook of Kirk’s knee with Kirk’s fingers knotted in his hair. The next, they fell asleep back to back and woke with Kirk sleeping in the vee of his legs, his head on Spock’s chest.

            By the time their quarters had been repaired, Spock could no longer separate his smell from Kirk’s.

 

            “Is this a normal thing human males do?” Spock finally asked Sulu.

            “What? No,” Sulu said, polishing his sword a little more enthusiastically than usual. “I mean yes. You should totally keep doing it.”

            “I doubt the veracity of your claim.”

            “Chekov!” Sulu called. Chekov trotted over, apparently doing theoretical physics problems on his fingers. “Is it normal for guys to sleep together?”

            “It’s perfectly natural. It has been observed in several hundred earth species alone, and is a well-established practice in most advanced civilizations. Same sex relationships—“

            “That is not what I mean.”

            Sulu put his sword down. “It… isn’t?”

            “We are not in a sexual relationship. We merely find it easier to sleep while… touching.”

            “Let me get this straight. No sex?”

            “That is correct.”

            “Any kissing or—“ Spock shook his head. “Uhhhh. Um. I guess it’s not that weird. It’s not that common either, at least among hetero-normative males.”

            “I see.” Spock thought about this. “Perhaps I am not hetero-normative.”

            “Care to test that theory?” Chekov asked. “Er, sir?”

            “If I understand you correctly, Ensign, then I will have to decline. Though I appreciate your offer, I do not find you attractive.”

            “Awwwww. I mean, that’s okay, Sir.” Chekov looked momentarily put out before wandering back to his equation and adjusting some symbols.

            Kirk poked his head in. “Spock, there you are. Are you ready to debrief?” Sulu dropped his sword and Chekov snickered. “Did I miss something?”

            “Sulu has suggested that I might be bisexual,” Spock said blandly while Sulu all but stuffed his hands in his mouth to keep what sounded like “gay for teacher” from coming out of his mouth. “And Chekov propositioned me under the pretense of helping me determine my sexuality in a scientific way.”

            “I am offended that you question my devotion to science,” Chekov said.

            “Are you even serious,” Kirk said, after locating his lower jaw and scraping it off of the floor. “You are. Oh my god. Do you even know how many kinds of trouble you’re in?”

            Sulu turned to Spock “Are you blind?” he asked.

            “Um, what?” Kirk asked, rounding on Sulu.

            “And he has no idea, does he?” Sulu asked Spock again, ignoring Kirk.

            “Um, what?” Spock asked. “I am not blind. Your sword is still on the floor.”

            “Oh. My. _God._ ” Sulu picked up his sword. “Okay. Chekov, I’ll be drinking myself silly while I tell Uhura aaaaall about this. Wanna come?”

            “You bet your sweet ass,” Chekov put down the light pen and followed Sulu out the door.

            “What just happened? I feel like I missed something.” Kirk started. “Wait. Bisexual?”

            “It is something of a long story.”

            “I’ll bet. My place or yours tonight?”

            “Mine. That way you do not have to tamper with your climate controls.”

            “You just like seeing me naked,” Kirk teased, tossing a grin over his shoulder at Spock as he went around the corner. “See you at twenty-one hundred.”

 

            “People always assume that hot equals sweaty and sticky,” Kirk mused as he toed off his shoes and unzipped his uniform pants. “But you keep your personal climate hot and dry. I like it. It’s toasty.” He tossed his shirt over the desk, where Spock grabbed and neatly folded it before draping it over the back of a chair. He did the same with his own, and observed the complimentary nature of the hues of blue and gold juxtaposed in such a fashion.

            “I was raised in an arid environment, so I prefer the dryness. The heat, of course, is necessary for comfort and as a result, superior sleep.” Kirk had stripped down to his standard issue black boxer briefs, and Spock’s mind skidded to a complete halt. “Why have you removed your shirt?” He asked curiously, tilting his head.

            “If I wear it, I will sweat. I’m only wearing these for modesty’s sake.” He snapped his waistband. “You absolutely sure you don’t want to see me naked?”

            Spock dropped his folded pants on a shelf. “Are you offering?”

            “I was kidding, Spock.” Kirk started to laugh, but it died prematurely. “Wait, are you serious?”

            “I was under the impression that you were. If you will be more comfortable nude, it will not offend me.” Spock took of his undershirt, so that both he and Kirk were panties away from being naked.

            “Thanks, but it would be kinda weird, wouldn’t it?”

            “In what way?”

            “Me being naked, you… not? It even sounds awkward.”

            “I would also be nude.” Spock put his thumb between his waistband and his skin, and watched the hairs stand up on Kirk’s arms, despite the heat.

            “Is this what Sulu was talking about? Are you suggesting—“

            “I am merely suggesting that we both sleep in the way that makes us most comfortable.”

            “This is not a normal thing that guys do.” Kirk also slid a thumb under his waistband, and bit his lip.

            “I was also informed that platonic yet tactile sleeping arrangements between two hetero-normative males is abnormal, and yet we both acknowledge that we sleep better than we ever have.”

            “So, if we sleep as comfortably as possible, while also sleeping together, we might achieve…maximum…”

            “…Optimal rest,” Spock finished. “An intriguing experiment, is it not?”

            “Agreed.” Kirk nodded decisively. “So. On three?” Spock gave a slight shake of his head and slid his briefs down over his cock, the pad of his thumb pressing down gently as he did so, then let the briefs fall to the floor, where he bent to scoop them up, and walk over to his hamper and drop them in.

            “Your turn,” Spock said, turning to face Kirk.

            “No problem,” Kirk replied, licking his lips and dipping both thumbs into the hollows of his pelvis, letting the cloth catch on the head of his penis as he pulled them down. Spock could hear the friction, up to and including the faint meaty slap of his glans bouncing against his admittedly large testicles as they freed themselves from the restraint of his briefs. Kirk lifted first one leg, then the other, crumpled his briefs, and threw them into the hamper from where he was standing.

            “You have very large testicles,” Spock observed.

            “No one’s ever actually said that to me and meant it literally,” Kirk replied, looking down and cupping his junk. “Honestly, they get in the way more than anything.”

            “Humans evolved to have their testicles on the outside of their body to prevent the body’s heat from disrupting the viability of the sperm cells.” Kirk looked over at Spock, who had cupped his admittedly large shaft up against his abdomen to reveal smooth skin. “Vulcans evolved to protect their genetic material from the intense heat of the desert.”

            “That makes sense,” Kirk said absently, staring intently at Spock’s crotch. “Your penis is… pretty big.”

            “There is no evolutionary advantage among Vulcan males to have a large sex organ. We are typically bonded from a young age, so competing with other males in order to pass on our genetic material is obsolete.”

            “Maybe you get that from your human side.”

            “Perhaps.’ Spock let his cock go, and it swung to hang heavy between his legs. “Shall we?”

            “Yeah, probably. Thanks for the cultural exchange though. And I feel less awkward. So thanks.” Kirk crawled into the bed and flopped onto his back, resting his hands under his head.

            “No thanks are necessary.” Spock put his head on Kirk’s chest, twined his legs around Kirk’s thigh, and rested an arm across his belly. “Ideal, unbroken sleep is all the reward I desire.”

 

            “’Morning wood’ is perfectly normal, despite our abnormal nocturnal sleeping arrangements. I am not offended.”

            “Wuh?” Kirk rubbed his forehead against the warm back it was resting on. “Immmzzzgkff.” He felt good, his dick was in the crack of an amazingly warm, firm ass. He arched forward again.

            “I must warn you that we are approaching non-hetero-normative territory, however pleasant, and I do not wish you to regret it, or for it to cause the cessation of our sleeping arrangements.”

            “Mmmmm wait wuh? Spock? Oh God, I’m sorry.” Kirk came fully awake instantly and rolled away from Spock, curling up around his erection. “I am so incredibly sorry.”

            There was a long pause.

            “Did I ask you to stop?”

            “I don’t know? I wasn’t awake? It just felt good.”

            “I do not disagree with those facts.” Kirk felt a hand on his hip, tugging him back toward Spock. “Please resume.”

            “My erection’s pretty much gone at this point.” The hand returned to his hip, this time followed by the rest of Spock’s body, and a fully hard huge Vulcan cock nestled in the small of his back. Spock flexed some muscle and Kirk felt it pulsate against him. Blood abandoned the parts of his brain that were attempting to reason with him.

            “It’s back now.”

            “Excellent. Proceed.”

            Kirk inhaled jaggedly, rolled over, and rested his forehead against Spock’s back. “Can I—“

            “Yes.”

            “You didn’t let me finish!”

            “I extrapolated all possible outcomes of that question and determined that all of them are acceptable to me.”

            “I…see. So…” Kirk felt along the crack of Spock’s thighs, wedging his fingers between them so that Spock would open his thighs a little. He did. Kirk slipped his fingers up to touch the smooth skin behind Spock’s shaft and sighed. Something about it was incredibly erotic, and he kept touching it gently, rubbing small circles. He felt Spock’s dick pulse again.

            Kirk guided his penis between Spock’s thighs, flush up against the testicle-free area, the head of his cock nudging the base of Spock’s. He pressed his forehead against Spock’s back, gripped his hips, and started to thrust.

            “Incredible…” Spock said softly, before sucking in a breath between his teeth and saying nothing else. Kirk felt fingertips touch the head of his penis, gently, coaxing, caressing, and kissed Spock’s spine once in response. Then again. And again, and had just enough time to ask himself why he had never kissed Spock, and why couldn’t he stop now, before he groaned and came on Spock’s fingers and buried his face in his back.

            Kirk heard, rather than saw, Spock lick the come from his fingers, and felt, rather than heard, the orgasm that racked Spock’s frame the instant his tongue touched his fingers.

            Kirk pulled his cock free and tugged on Spock’s shoulder, rolling him onto his back, and climbed on top of him, his knees framing Spock’s hips. He was breathless, his heart racing. Spock was flushed, his eyes blown black, his lips shiny from being licked. Kirk leaned down to him, lips parted, and Spock surged up, cupping his face in his hands, stroking his hair and skin as they kissed, Kirk’s hands running up the back of Spock’s neck to grab fistfuls of his hair, sliding forward to stroke his eartips with his thumbs. They kissed and kissed and kissed, because it was good and _why_ hadn’t they done this before?

            “Jim,” Spock said at last, breathing hard, his lips plush and swollen from kissing, “It is reasonable to assume that we are not hetero-normative.”

            “Is that a problem?” Kirk continued to kiss every part of skin he could reach, while Spock sneakily slid his come-sticky fingers against Kirk’s in an incredibly filthy Vulcan kiss.

            “The only problem I foresee,” Spock said between lazy, lush kisses, “Is that we have alpha shift on the bridge today, and that begins in ten minutes.”

 

 


End file.
